Conventional retractable, screen doors are generally mountable to existing door frames attached to buildings. Typically, such retractable screen doors include a main spring carried by a rotatable barrel mounted to one side of the door and attached to one side of the screen, and the opposite side of the screen is attached to a handle which includes part of a conventional latching mechanism. Another part of the latching mechanism is then attached to the opposite side of the door, and the handle can thereby be latched to the opposite side of the door with the screen extending across the doorway. When the latch is disengaged, the screen is retracted onto the rotatable barrel under the biasing force of the mainspring. Such retractable screen doors have been used extensively heretofore in both residential and commercial applications.